wizardsofwaverlyplacefandomcom-20200223-history
Ghost Roommate
"Ghost Roommate" is the 22nd episode of season four of Wizards of Waverly Place, and the 104th of the overall series. It first aired on October 14, 2011. It is also the second of the four-part special, "Wizards of Apartment 13B". Overview After Alex and Harper realize they can no longer afford their utility bills, a search for a new roommate leads them to Lucy, a ghost of a girl with a broken heart. According to Lucy, ghosts express their feelings — such as sadness — by haunting. In order to stay in their apartment, Alex and Harper try and find Lucy a date. Once Alex brings Lucy to the Bermuda Triangle, Mason has to save Alex. Summary In the beginning of the episode, Alex and Harper plan to go have fun in downtown New York. But, on the way down on the elevator, their floor manager, Dexter, charges them with their bills, and they end up with no money. Disheartened by this, they go back up to the 13th floor (the special floor for only wizards and magical creatures). Dexter then advises them to get a roommate to help them pay their bills. They hold an audition for a roommate and Mason comes in to take the place, but Alex refuses. Later they meet Lucy, a ghost, who offers to pay the next two months rent and gets immediately accepted as their new roommate. All seems well until later that evening, when they hear Lucy haunting, causing everyone on their floor to complain. They go back to their room and Lucy explains to them that ghosts use haunting as a way to express feelings such as sadness. They also learn about Lucy's boyfriend from 60 years past, whose plane was lost at sea. They look for a boyfriend for Lucy to stop her from haunting during the night. They first go to Justin but seeing as he only made Lucy more upset, the girls decide to go back to their apartment, thinking of ways to block out Lucy's haunting during the evening. But, it seems that it was not necessary for she found herself a date, who just happens to be none other than Mason. Alex pretends to be unphased, although we can clearly see that she is troubled by this. Later that evening, when Lucy returns, Alex has already figured out the location of where Donny's plane landed--in the Bermuda Triangle. Alex then transports herself and Lucy to Donny's location and the two are finally reunited. But, when all seemed to go smoothly, Alex soon discovers that she can't use magic in the Bermuda Triangle, thus making her unable to go home. Meanwhile, just as soon as Lucy and Alex teleport to the Bermuda Triangle, Mason enters their apartment with red lipstick marks on his face. Harper tells him that Alex wasn't there which he replied saying, "Oh keepers! Now I have to draw these on again tomorrow!" Harper then proceeds in telling him that Alex and Lucy left to find Lucy's lost love in the Bermuda Triangle. Mason, realizing that Alex is in grave danger, goes to enlist the help of Justin. Justin then gives him special Bermuda Shorts that gets rid of the magnetic current that interferes with their magic and teleports him to the island where Alex was. Upon finding her, he gives Alex the shorts and they teleport back (it is not shown as to where they ended up). Meanwhile, at the Waverly Sub Station, Justin and Zeke buy a robot to be a helper in the Waverly Sub Station. As it turns out, the robot is not actually there to help with the Sub Shop, but to find the "In Through the Out Door" spell in the spellbook in the Wizard Lair. The spell, as shown in the ending, is somehow part of Gorog's evil plan. 'Production Notes' 'Trivia' *This is the 104th episode of the series, making Wizards of Waverly Place the only live-action series in Disney Channel history to make it past 100 episodes (the animated show Phineas and Ferb ''is the only other Disney Channel series to have more than 100 episodes) *If you pay attention right after the delivery guy leaves, at the window of the Waverly Sub Station you can see him smiling while Justin and Zeke are checking out the robot. *When Hugh is woken up & comes on to the apartment floor, he hides under his small bed, yet, in 'Hugh's not Normous', he finds out he's not a giant 'Continuity' *''Running Gag: Harper wakes up from a dream screaming that "Jeremy from Science is back!". 'Quotes' *''Lucy:'' Hi, I'm Lucy. I hear you're looking for a roommate. *''Alex: We sure are. You're cute and about my size, do you have any money?'' *''Mason: 'Oh, kippers! Now I have to draw these on again tomorrow! *Mason:' A robot just sprinted out of your restaurant! It appears even people who don't eat food, hate your food.'' *''Mason: Bet these shorts look uglier on me than they do on you.'' *''Alex: Oh, you wanna ugly contest? Bring it on!'' *''Mason: Never mind, you win.'' *''Alex: Shut up!'' *''Mason: ('Smiled back at Alex) *Lucy:' (talking about Alex and Mason) Those two are so in love!'' *''Donny: (nods)'' 'Cast' * Selena Gomez as Alex Russo * David Henrie as Justin Russo * Jennifer Stone as Harper Finkle Special Guest Stars *Gregg Sulkin as Mason Greyback Guest Stars *Dan Benson as Zeke Beakerman *Fred Stroller as Dexter *Josh Sussman as Hugh Normous *Linsey Godfrey as Lucy *Travis Caldwell as Donny *Michael Carbonaro as Robot Absent *Jake T. Austin as Max Russo *Maria Canals Barrera as Theresa Russo *David DeLuise as Jerry Russo Ghost Roommate haunting the place and sad doing it Category:Episodes